Nieve Despejada
by Alfin
Summary: La primavera debe llegar y con ella derretir el frío corazón de la Princesa de Hielo. Pero solo hay una estación que puede lograrlo y esa es, Shizuru Fujino. One-shot


**-Alfin Study Presents-**

**El primer Fanfic escrito y subido en su vida**

**(Titulado)**

**_Nieve Despejada_**

_**Dedicado a Kiohime por ser tan genial y ser mi sensei**_

**Declaime**: Mai Hime no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sunrise, Inc. Yo solo tomé a los personajes para esta historia.

* * *

**=Nieve despejada=**

Era un amanecer, uno muy hermoso y majestuoso en donde se levantaba el astro solar e iluminaba las tierras de Fuuka. Recientemente había pasado la temporada de invierno, lo cual aun quedaban rastros de la nieve emblanquecida por todo los alrededores. Shizuru ya contaba con sus 19 años, pues durante esa temporada se celebró el día de su nacimiento. Las amistades se habían fortalecido y cada quien estudiaba despreocupadamente, como si lo sucedido en el carnaval nunca hubiera pasado, o si lo supieran y decidieran vivir su vida como si fuera lo último que harían.

Todos ahora formaban un grupo selectos y concreto, para todo el alumnado de Fuuka ellos eran una especie de grupo únicamente formado por los protagonistas del carnaval (sin saber que lo eran) y nadie más para ellos existían. Desde Reito en la universidad hasta Alyssa en sus clases era que se formaba el grupo selecto. Todos decidieron quedase en el mismo recinto, hasta Midori volvió para quedarse enseñado.

Yuuichi y Mai lo intentaron, se dieron una oportunidad y todo les salió de maravilla. A pesar de las peleas que tenían, eran el uno para el otro. Se amaban y nadie dudaba de eso (aunque Shiho en un principio se moría de envidia y celos). Las cosas entre Aoi y Chie se dieron muy raras, ya que vociferaron que andaban juntas al igual que por arte del destino, o un mal chiste de la escritora, Midori y Yohko se emparejaron en sana relación no tan sana (y ya se venía venir por los últimos acontecimientos de la "amistad" antes de admitir oficialmente la relación). Akane y Kazuya iban de lo más normal, bueno, ahora estaban comprometidos para casarse dentro de dos años y ninguno podía esperar para la se le declaró abiertamente a Haruka y las cosas fueron un tanto extrañas, todavía era el día en el que no se sabía que pasaba ahí. Takumi y Akira decidieron quedarse a vivir en América pero tomaron unas vacaciones para compartir en Fuuka con los demás esas vacaciones. Reito estudiaba pacientemente y en cuestiones románticas no se metía, se rumoreaba que quizás era un chico de dos bandos.

Las cosas con Nao eran más calmadas, ahora pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con su madre o compartiendo con los chicos, Natsuki sospecha que la araña sentía cierta atracción por Mikoto y de vez en cuando, indirectamente, la molestaba sacándole el casi mitológico sonrojo de la menor. La hermana Yukariko se logró casar con su amor y el pequeño que nació de ese romance se convirtió en el consentido de la gran manada de chicos y que decir de las épicas peleas por quien tomaba al infante en sus brazos cada vez que la madre iba de visita, ya que se había mudado para un pueblo cerca de Fuuka. Mikoto era Mikoto y no había cambiado nada en ese tiempo, quizás el hecho que era más independiente de Mai y pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con Nao, esa amistad era muy sospechosa para el ojo critico de Shizuru (y es sabido que ella jamas se equivoca).Shiho era un caso aparte, vivía de la sombra de Tate pero con el tiempo se ha vuelto igualmente de independiente, incluso conoció a un chico que la trata como reina, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se formalice lo inevitable. De Fumi no se sabía nada, era la única que no perteneció al circulo de amigos y que decidió seguir su vida como nueva directora de la escuela Fuuka. Alyssa y Miyu eran más inseparables que nunca, eran una hermosa pareja sentimental solo que lo eran a escondidas (aunque nadie las juzgara por eso, ¿o si?).

Pero la pareja que ciertamente llamaba la atención dentro del circulo de amigos, era Shizuru y Natsuki. Ninguna de las dos habían dado un paso en esa extraña relación que llevaban, aunque la verdad nadie sabía lo que realmente pasó ese día en la iglesia. Solo Mai, y eso era por ser la "mejor amiga" de Kuga y solo partes a medias era lo que sabía. Si no fuera por la contante tensión sexual, la inevitable atracción y las reacciones de cada una al contacto de la otra, nadie jamas sospecharía que ahí pasaba algo que no llevaba nombre. Ninguna de las dos hablaban de lo que pasó aquel día, y si por asomo la conversación rosaba el tema, Natsuki se encargaba de recalcar la parte: "_No te puedo querer como tú me quieres a mi_". La peor que lo pasaba era Shizuru, pero ella tomó la decisión de dejarse hacer lo que Natsuki quisiera y aparentar una simple pero intima amistad con la menor.

Durante estos días de invierno, Kuga estuvo pensando todo lo sucedido en su vida, analizando el simbolismo que cargaba y revelando secretos interiores que no pensaba tener. En su cabeza rondaba constantemente aquellos eventos de los que no se hablaban, al igual que sentía que su respuesta no fue del todo correcta. O por lo menos eso pensaba en esos momentos. Natsuki era un mar de dudas y confusión. Lo único que tenía en claro eran cuatro cosas; Shizuru estaba enamorada de ella, la ex-dueña de Kiyohime era su persona más importante, era genial sentirse amado por alguien más y no le era del todo indiferente a su mayor.

"¡Hey, Natsuki!" - le sacó de sus meditaciones una joven de ojos violetas.

Desde lo ocurrido en el carnaval, Natsuki se fue a vivir ha la habitación de Mai y Mikoto. En esos momentos Kuga se encontraba recostada en la que era la cama de Mikoto, con un brazo debajo de su cabeza y el otro en su vientre pensando nuevamente en todo lo que implicaba a cierta chica de ojos como el rubí, hasta que fue interrumpida por su amiga de grandes atributos.

"Dime, Mai..." - suspiró con desgano.

"¿Todavía estas pensando en Kaichou-sama?"

"¡Oi! ¡Yo no estoy pensando en Shizuru!" - exclamó sonrojada.

"Pues tu reacción me dice lo contrario." - rió la cocinera más solicitada del grupo.- "Natsuki, si la respuestas es de lo más obvio... ¡Tienes que invitarla a salir y reconocer de una vez que te gusta!"

Mai Tokiha prácticamente sabía toda la vida de la loba de Fuuka, eso incluía fragmentos fugases de lo ocurrido con Shizuru. Esto se debía a que inconscientemente Natsuki atesoraba todos sus momentos con la chica de 19 y como buen lobo que es, no quería que nadie supiera su mayor tesoro, todo aquello maravilloso que la vinculaba con Shizuru, porque eso era solo de ella y de su única pertenencia. Pero también como es una adolescente humana, y las chicas de esa edad suelen revelar sin querer queriendo información que les emociona, la ex-dueña de Dhuran hablaba de más luego de haber creado un nuevo recuerdo que atesorar con su persona más importante. Por suerte, Mai y Mikoto eran las únicas que estaban en esos momentos de descuido mental por parte de Kuga.

"¡No digas tonterías, baka!" - gritó aun más sonrojada. - "¡Yo no estaba pensando en Shizuru y no hay nada que compruebe que lo hacía!"

"Primero, te encuentro meditando con esa sonrisa tonta que siempre pones cuando algo tiene que ver con Shizuru..."

"¡Oi! No es tonta..." - se quejó la de ojos como el jade.

"Segundo, te has puesto toda roja cuando te mencione a Kaichou-sama..." -

"¡Hace calor!" - nuevamente interrumpió a su amiga.

"Tercero, solo te pones tan a la defensiva cuando sabes que es verdad y no quieres que nadie lo sepa. Y cuarto..."

"¡También lo soy cuando tengo la razón y nadie me cree!" - se paró con falso enojo.

"¡No me vuelvas a interrumpir o no te daré de comer por una semana!"

"..." - asintió con miedo.

"Y cuarto, eres pésima a la hora de mentir." - sonrió triunfante.

"¡Pero Mai...!"

"¡Nada de peros Kuga! ¡Deja de ser tan mojigata y admite de una maldita vez que te babees por la universitaria más buena de Fuuka!" - le reclamó con un grito fuerte y que inspiraba mucho respeto (para no decir miedo).

Natsuki se quedó en un pequeño estado paralizado y dentro de ella sabía que Mai tenía razón, pero por eso mismo tenía mucho miedo a lo que podría ocurrir al igual que no se creía merecedora de Shizuru, no de ese ángel que ha velado por ella desde la vez que se hablaron por primera vez.

"Mai... creo que tienes razón." - susurró un poco cabizbaja la altiva motociclista.

"¡Crees! ¡Kuga! Eso es de elemental... ¡Tú no creas! ¡Tú sabes la verdad, no lo disfraces con mera suposición!" -le volvió a reclamar. - "Si la quieres, solo se valiente y enfrenta tus miedos... Sabes que ella estará ahí. ¿A qué le temes? Porque un rechazo no recibirás, sino todo lo contrario."

"¿Qué tal si se canso de esperar? ¿Qué tal si conoció a alguien mejor que yo? ¿Qué tal si le he hecho sufrir tanto que le causa repulsión el solo imaginar el estar conmigo? ¿Qué tal si yo no estoy a su altura? ¿Qué tal si la vuelvo a lastimar? ¡Mai! ¡Shizuru es maravillosa y yo lo único que he hecho es arruinarlo todo! Ella no se merece a alguien tan patético como yo... - soltó todo sus temores al punto de lagrimas.- "Le temo al amor, no quiero volver a sentir lo mismo que sentí al perder a mi madre. No quiero que Shizuru lo sienta... ¡Y sé que a mi lado ella solo sufrirá!"

"La Natsuki que veo ahora es la patética, no me refiero a la que libera y admite sus temores ni la que se enfrenta a todo lo que este en su camino, esas no, sino a la que hace que sus temores sean los principales obstáculos para su propia felicidad y se basa en lo que su cobarde mente le impone."- le miró con mucha seriedad. - "Dime una cosa... ¿Verdaderamente Shizuru se ha cansado de esperar, o siempre ha estado ahí esperando tu respuesta con esperanza? ¿Has visto que habla mucho de alguien más, estado casi todo su tiempo con otra persona, mirado a otro ser con ese brillo en sus ojos, o simplemente dedica cuerpo y alma a lo que tú desees hacer? Si ella sentiría repulsión por ti, ¿a caso estuviera contigo y dedicando su tiempo en tus locuras? ¿Desde cuando Kaichou-sama se deja llevar por quién es mejor que otro y quién es lo mejor para cada quien?"

"..." - Natsuki sollozó.

"Es verdad que lo arruinas todo..." - rió ya más calmada. - "Pero creo que eso es lo que más le gusta a Kaichou de ti. El amor no es de temer, míranos a Yuuchi y yo. Siempre en disputas, pero nos amamos como nadie jamas entenderá. Hemos arriesgado tanto y aún así el sacrificio valió la pena."

"Pero, ¿y si la lastimo?" - cuestionó con preocupación.

"No lo harás, y si lo haces ella es quien elije que quiere hacer. Además, de que Reito-san le ordenara a Mikoto a que te despedace en un segundo." - rió más fuerte de su propia broma.

"¡Oi! ¡Eso no me ayuda!"

"Jajajaja, si vieras tu cara..."

"Mai... Gracias." - miró al suelo sonrojada.

"Eh... de nada." - le sonrió con ternura, con la ternura que solo una madre le ofrecería a su hijo.- "Por cierto, hoy iremos al Karaoke a las 7:00... Ven con nosotros y aprovecha e invita ha Kaichou-sama. Es tu oportunidad para confesarte..."

"¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Baka!" - le miró nuevamente sonrojada y el ceño fruncido.

"Natsuki... Vamos, es tu oportunidad de aclarar las cosas. ¿A caso no quieres?" - le cuestionó con curiosidad.

La mayor solo se dedicó a pensarlo en silencio, de la nada se encaminó hasta la mesa donde estaban sus llaves y parada en la puerta se giró y dijo...

"Veras que tendré novia antes de mañana, es una apuesta..." - y se fue.

Fue un arrebato, un momento de valentía, un segundo de estupidez cuando soltó aquella frase antes de salir. Ahora se encontraba frente a los apartamentos de los universitarios, exactamente, frente a la habitación de la que acelera su rebelde corazón. Algo de ella estaba decidida, sabía que quería a Shizuru, lo sabía. Le gustaba, le atraía, le encantaba y le fascinaba, pero no se atrevía a confesarlo abiertamente. Parada en la puerta y dispuesta a tocar se dispuso a dar un ultimo suspiro para llenarse de valor y decirle ahí mismo todo lo que sentía.

**Toc, toc, toc**

Dentro del apartamento, Shizuru se encontraba leyendo un libro de romance, uno en el que el amor era imposible pero que siempre triunfa, un cliché que siempre disfrutaba leer por el simple hecho que ella no podía vivir uno. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, su corazón se aceleró, tenía la vaga esperanza de que su princesa de hielo pasará a verla. Pero rápidamente trató de controlar sus latidos, porque quizás no era su Natsuki y ella no podía permitirse crear falsas esperanzas que luego se caerán y se romperán como el cristal, poniendo cada vez más frágil su corazón y doliéndole el alma con locura.

Se puso de pie y con su soberana paciencia fue rumbo a la puerta que recibía toques entre rudos y delicados, ocasionando que su corazón nuevamente cabalgara como en una carrera, solo alguien tocaba así. Y efectivamente, al abrir la rectangular madera, su corazón gritó de jubilo, su lobita estaba ahí.

"Natsuki..." - le miró con anhelo.

"Shizuru... Solo pasaba para decirte que las chicas quieren ir al Karaoke, ¿te apuntas?" -improvisó rápidamente, diciendo la verdad pero ocultando el motivo de su corazón.

"Si... Lo que sea para estar un ratito con mi Na-tsu-ki." - sonrió con un toque de nostalgia.

"¡BAKA! ¡No digas esas cosas!"

"¿Por qué? Si mi Natsuki se ve adorable cuando se sonroja." - rió con armonía.

"Olvídalo...¡Vámonos ya que se hace tarde!" - gritó aun sonrojada.

"Pero... Si Mai-san dijo que era a las 7:00 y son las 5:43."

"Si, pero... ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo lo supiste si yo no te dije!" - reclamó con exaltación.- "¡A caso siempre lo supiste y querías que pasara esta vergüenza! ¡Eres una BAKA!"

"Ikezu..." - le sacó su lengua en un gesto tierno.

Le gustaba, le encantaba, la quería, le fascinaba... Otra vez esas frases volvían a la mente de Kuga. Shizuru era adorable, era cálida, era gentil, era maravillosa... Era todo lo que ella necesitaba en su vida, Shizuru era y es todo lo bueno que podía resumir en perfección y felicidad. Pero tenía miedo, otra vez ese temor de no ser la indicada de esa madura, pero en ocasiones infantil, chica.

"Ya no importa...¡Vamos!"

"Entonces Natsuki quiere una cita conmigo antes de ir al Karaoke."

"¡Shizuru! Deja de molestar y camina ya." - le ordenó toda sonrojada.- "_Siempre me pongo toda roja por tu culpa, Shizuru..."_

"Ara, ara... ¿Para dónde iremos entonces?"

"A..." - calló abrumadoramente, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría.- "¿Dónde te gustaría ir?"

"Cualquier lugar estaría bien, si es que Natsuki va..."- entrecerró los ojos y puso una infantil sonrisa.

"No tienes remedio." - negó con la cabeza, pero estando aún sonrojada por la tierna visión delante de sí.

Ambas fueron rumbo la moto de Natsuki, al verla Shizuru se sonrojó pero por suerte lo pudo disimular ya que no fue de tanta intensidad. No era la primera vez que ambas montaban la moto juntas y debido a eso fue su sonrojo. Ella ya sabía que era estar pegada al cálido cuerpo de la menor, ya sabía que era respirar libremente su aroma con el pretexto del poco espacio que la separaban, Shizuru ya había sentido el rápido palpitar del corazón de Kuga por la emoción y adrenalina de correr en su amada máquina (y mentiría si negara que había sentido celos por el "fiel amigo" de la de hebras azuladas) . Montar nuevamente esa moto era sinónimo a experimentar nuevamente todo lo dicho, era sentir en carne propia el dicho "_Tan cerca, pero tan lejos..."_

Eran cerca de las 6:57 cuando llegaron al Karaoke. Al final de cuentas, Natsuki decidió seguir directo al lugar de reunión, claro estaba, luego de haber dado varias vueltas por la carretera. Al bajar lentamente del corcel de metal, porque ninguna de las dos se querían despegar de la calidez de la otra, ambas fueron adentrándose al punto de encuentro donde ya estaban Mai, Tate, Akira, Takumi, Mikoto, Nao, Midori, Yohko, Reito, Shiho y su nuevo "amigo".

"Ya se estaban tardando... ¿Qué fue, ya perdiste facultad Kuga?" - sonrió burlonamente una de cabellos tan rojos como la sangre.

"Eso ni tú te lo crees, araña de cuarta. O debo decir, araña esposa del ramen jajaja."

"¿Ramen? ¡¿Dónde?" - gritó con tono infantil la morena del lugar.

"¡Cállate, maldita cachorro!" - maldijo la pelirroja, ligeramente sonrojada, a la de cabellos azules.

"Ara, ara Nao-san siempre tan educada."

"Fujino..." - le saludó con una inclinación de su cabeza.

"Ya era hora de que llegaran, aunque todavía faltan Aoi, Chie, Yukino, Haruka-san, Alyssa-chan, y Miyu... La hermana Yukariko dijo que no podía venir y, Akane y Katsuya tenían una cita." - les informó Mai a las recién llegadas.

"No importa..." - se encogió de hombros la rebelde de Fuuka.- "¿Quién es él?"

"Buenas, yo soy Ranses Kiyo... Soy el novio de Shiho." - habló un moreno tímidamente.

"¡A poco no es tiernisimo mi novio!" - exclamó una muy animada Shiho abrazando a su sonrojado chico.

"Hum... Mucho gusto, Ranses... Yo soy Kuga Natsuki"

"Un placer Kuga-san, aunque ya sabía de usted... Yo estoy en el equipo de natación y la verdad es que le admiro..."

"Ara, ara... Mi Natsuki tiene admiradores..."

"¡Shizuru! ¡Deja de decir tonterías!" - reclamó nuevamente sonrojada la de mirada como el jade, más por el "Mi Natuski" que por el hecho de tener admiradores.- "_Caray... Todavía me sonrojo con sus frases..."_

"¡Ikezu!" - nuevamente contestó sacando su legua infantilmente.- "Yo soy Shizuru Fujino... Por favor... ¡Cuide de mi, Kiyo-san!"

"Va... vale..." - tartamudeó aún más sonrojado que antes, la chica frente a sí era muy hermosa e interesante. Pero él solo tenía ojos para su bipolar particular.

"¡Bastemos de viernes solar!" - gritó de la nada una rubia que recién entraba.

"Es "viernes social", Haruka-chan..." - le corrigió una castaña que iba detrás.

"Eso dije... En fin, ¡andemos y esta vez yo te ganare, Bubuzuke!"

"Ara, ara Suzushiro-san... ¿De qué es la competencia?"

"No te hagas, Bubuzuke... ¡De canto, mujer! ¡Yo te derrotaré cantando!"

"Ara."

"¡Ya llegamos!" - saludó una chica de pelos cortos.

"¡Hola a todos!" - les sonrió Aoi colgada del brazo de su pareja.

"¡Aoi, Chie! ¡Ya era hora que llegaran!" .- les devolvió el saludo Mai.

"Sentimos la tardanza, pero era que a Aoi se le quedo el celular en la casa." - explicó Chie.

"Y ya saben, uno no sabe que pase por ahí... ¡Siempre hay que tener un celular en manos!" - exclamó con felicidad.

"¿Eso es cierto, Miyu?" - preguntó una niña que recién había llegado.

"La verdad no lo sé, señorita." - le respondió con ternura la mayor.

"¡Bien! ¡Al fin todos están aquí!" - gritó con excitación la auto-anfitriona.

"Calma, Mai... Ya mismo seras la única que este a solas con el karaoke." - bromeó su rubio novio.

"Oh, callate Yuuichi que bien te puedes quedar sin cena..."

"Ok, ok... Me callo."

"¡Que empiece la fiesta!"

Tras el gritó de jubilo por parte de Tokiha, el grupo fue a la ruleta esperando que (y algunos rezando para que no) fuera su turno. Fue una ronda divertida para todos, donde comieron, bebieron y cantaron con la felicidad y la esencia de estar en familia.

"¿Qué tal van las cosas en la universidad?"

"Muy bien Midori-sensei, la universidad es maravillosa." - respondió calmadamente Fujino, tomando un té.

"Eso es verdad, la universidad es muy tranquila e interesante... Incluso, Shizuru-chan tiene muchos nuevos admiradores que darían su brazo derecho solo por ella." - soltó una nada masculina risa el pelinegro tras su pequeña broma.

"Ara, ara Reito-kun... No soy la única que tiene seguidores..." - le devolvió la broma.- "Recuerda que no fue en mi casillero donde apareció cierta carta apasionada con contenido maduro."

"Oh... Pero si Shizuru-chan tiene mucha razón, eso me ha pasado a mi..." - le miró maliciosamente.- "Pero igualmente digo, no fue en mi casillero donde apareció cierta ropa interior perteneciente a una admiradora..."

"Ara..." - solo soltó un poco incomoda, disimulando beber otro sorbo de té.

"¡¿Qué rayos qué? ¡Shizuru! ¡¿Por qué demonios había ropa interior de OTRA chica en tu casillero?" - reclamó una furiosa chica de afilada mirada verde.

"Kannin Na, Na-tsu-ki..." - se disculpó tratando de no darle importancia.

"¡Nada de Kannin Na, Shizuru! ¡Ahora mismo me explicas que hacía esa ropa interior entre tus pertenencias!"

"¡Calmante, Natsuki-chan! ¡No es bueno celar mucho! Ya sabes, las mujeres se cansan muy rápido de esas cosas."

"¡Midori!" - le reprendió Yohko.

"Midori-sensei... No ayuda mucho..." - susurró Akira.

"¡Que demonios, tú también eres mujer!" - gritó Nao.

"¡No la estoy celando!" - Kuga gritó por respuesta muy sonrojada.

"Fufufu, ¿entonces Natsuki no le importa que yo esté con cualquiera?"

"¡Claro que me importa!"

"¿Eso quiere decir que Natsuki me quiere?"

"¡Claro que si! ¡Baka!"

"..." - quedó conmocionada, pero se repuso.- "Entonces... ¿Natsuki quiere ser mi novia?"

"¡BAKAAA!" - sonrojada le da en la cabeza.- "¡Esas cosas no se dicen así! ¡Y deja de decir estupideces!"

"¡Ikezu! ¡Natsuki Ikezu!" - se quejó Shizuru sobándose la cabeza herida.

"Vaya... Menos mal que Mai no es tan violenta..." - suspira Tate.

"¿Qué dijiste, ca-ri-ño?" - le miró con advertencia.

"¡Que te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Eso fue lo que dije!"

"Eso espero, Yuuichi." - le dijo antes de besarlo.

"¡Que bello es el amor! ¿No es cierto, amor?" - miró con dulzura a su pareja.

"Claro que si, Midori... El amor es de lo más hermoso." - aprobó fundiéndose en un pequeño beso la doctora.

"¡Eh! ¡Dejen de comer pan frente a los hambrientos y huérfanos!" -gritó la pelirroja.

"¡Pues dejate de quejas y coge tu propia rebanada de pan!" - le molestó Alyssa.

"Mira mocosa... A mi no me vas a decir que hacer... ¡Ni siquiera tienes 13!"

"¡A la señorita tú no le gritas!" - le amenazó con su brazo.

"Calmate, Miyu... No vale la pena." - le sonrió dulcemente.

"S...si... señorita." -susurró sonrojada.

"Baah... ¡Yo me voy a beber!" - les miró Nao.- "¡Con su permiso!"

"Vaya, Nao-chan no tiene remedio..." - exclamó Chie.- "Pero por lo menos es tolerante."

"Si supieras como es compartir habitación con ella no dirías lo mismo." - le dijo su novia sentada en su regazo.

"Ya me imagino..."- murmuró Yukino mirando con anhelo y admiración a Haruka que se encontraba cantando en la tarima.

Luego de eso todo siguió su rumbo normal. Natsuki todavía estaba un poco molesta por lo de la ropa interior e insegura por sus dudas. De vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a la universitaria y una sonrisa tonta bailaba en sus labios al ver sus gestos y perfil. La quería, le encantaba, le fascinaba, le maravillaba... ¿Pero cómo decirle que le gustaba? ¿Cómo ser valiente y afrontar sus temores? ¿Cómo aventurarse a lo desconocido sin experiencia previa? Y cuando miles de temores sin fundamentos trataron de seguir su rumbo en la mente de Kuga, de la nada una voz en el escenario llamo su atención. Primero, porque era alguien un poco tomado. Segundo, ese alguien era Yuuki Nao.

"¡Bien! ¿Saben una cosa? ¡Mi vida era un asco total y lo único bueno que tenía en ella era a mi madre." -comenzó diciendo la pelirroja tomada.- "Pero como yo tenía el maldito destino de las perras Himes, estuve a punto de perder a lo que yo más amaba. ¡La perdí por culpa de Kuga! ¡La muy perra vivía tan en su mundo que ni se percató que cayó en una trampa! ¡Y era tan ciega que no notaba que la maldita de Fujino besaba el suelo que pisaba! ¡Las dos son unas perras que ojala se quemen en el mismo infierno! ¡Amén!"

Todo los presentes se encontraban sorprendidos y aturdidos, la pelirroja ignoró ese hecho y tomó otro trago de su fuerte bebida dispuesta a terminar lo ya iniciado.

"Pero como luego de lo del carnaval, todo fue amor y amistad... ¡Me pegaron esas culsilerias trilladas! ¡Incluso hasta perdoné de corazón a las perras que me lo quitaron todo!" - seguía expresando.- "¿Pero saben que fue lo que más me ha chavado la vida? ¡Que me enamoré! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me enamoré de la persona más ridícula que podía encontrar! ¡Me enamoré de una completa imbécil! ¡Que encima es mujer! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me enamoré de Mikoto! ¡De la estúpida e infantil Mikoto! ¡¿Qué demonio me has hecho idiota? No hay ni un solo día en el que pueda dejar de pensar en ti... ¡No hay ni un maldito día en el que no desee besarte y raptarte para mi sola!"

"Nao... Yo..." -Mikoto la miraba confusa.- "Lo siento, no entiendo a que te refieres..."

"¡Que te amo, imbécil! ¡Que no dejo de pensarte! ¡Que quiero que seas mi novia y no me importa como actúas porque de eso es de lo que me enamore! ¡Te amo, y demonios, duele tanto hacerlo! ¡Duele tanto amarte con locura, amar tus payasadas, tus idioteces, tus niñerías, tus babosadas, tu ternura, tu belleza, tu astucia y sobre todo amar tu hermoso y gran corazón salvaje!"

"Nao... Entonces, ¿tú me amas?" -la pelirroja asintió.- "Por favor, dame un segundo."

"Claro..." - la miró con un toque de nostalgia y las mejillas sonrojada debido a la bebida.

"Mai..."

"Eh...¿Si, Mikoto?" - la miró sorprendida por lo recientemente dicho, aún si poder creérselo.

"¿Te acuerdas la vez que hablamos de querer a alguien de manera diferente a un familiar o amigo?" - la mayor asintió.- "¿Con esa persona sientes que siempre estas volando, que un montón de fideos bailan en tu estomago, que su aroma es mil veces mejor que el del ramen que tú haces, que estar a su lado siempre es divertido y te llena de paz, que no paras de pensar en su rostro más que en el jamón, que suspirar su nombre alivia tu corazón como cuando tenía a Miroku, que desearías pasar toda tu vida con ella y que el corazón lata muy rápido cuando te toca como si hubiera corrido todo el planeta en un día? ¿Eso es amor?"

"Así es, Mikoto." - le sonrió con ternura luego de haber escuchado la extraña analización de la menor.

"¡Gracias, Mai!" - sonrió enormemente. - "¡Hey, Nao!"

"¿Dime?" -preguntó nerviosa.

"¡Yo también te amo!" -le miró con los ojos brillando y la sonrisa más hermosa que había dado.- "¡Y quiero ser tu novia ahora y para siempre!"

El silencio que reinó tras esas palabras fue interrumpido por el ligero llanto de Nao. Mikoto asustada fue donde ella para consolarla, pero en cuanto llegó, la de ojos aceituna le tomó el rostro y le planto un abrutado beso en los labios. Beso que fue mutando de tranquilo a salvaje como las autoras de dicho beso. Los otros presentes estaban consternados, pero como todos eran como una familia, rápidamente festejaron a la nueva pareja inesperada.

"¡Felicidades, Nao-chan, Mikoto-chan! ¡Enhorabuena por las dos! ¡Espero que sean tan feliz como mi dulce y sexy corazoncito y yo!"

"¡Midori!" - le reprendió su pareja sonrojada.

"Muchas felicidades, chicas..." - les sonrió Reito, pero con una voz amenazante se dirigió a Nao.- "Como la hagas sufrir o me entero de que le hiciste algo... Me olvidare que eres una dama y yo un caballero."

"¡De eso no te tienes que preocupar!" - le confirmó decidida, pero añadió con burla.- "Además, ¿de donde vez lo de dama y caballero? Que yo sepa, yo soy una rebelde sin causa y tú un indeciso sexual..."

"Por lo menos ya estas bromeando..." - murmuró el chico.

"Ara, ara... Ya Nao-san tiene dueña..." - sonrió extensamente.- "Solo espero que su relación sea llena de alegrías y felicidad. Les deseo todo lo mejor..."

"¡Gracias, Shizuru!" - exclamó Mikoto con mucho brillo.

"Al fin te pusiste la lancería en su sitio y te le declaraste." - le sonrió de lado Kuga.- "Esa es la araña atrevida que yo conocí."

"Así es, la araña que te pateo el trasero dos veces..." - abrazó a su nueva chica y mirando a su mayor con burla.- "Ahora solo faltas tú, cachorra que se babea por las cabezas de serpientes mutuante."

"¡Imbécil"

"¡No más que tú!"

"¡Vamos a celebrar por la nueva pareja!" - gritó Mai.

"¡Siii!" - corearon los presentes.

Y dando una ultima celebrada en aquel centro, todos se sintieron realizados y satisfechos con los lazos que los unían. Momentos como ese eran los que confirmaban que siempre estarían el uno para el otro, que todos siempre serán inquebrantables si estaban unidos, que eran una pandilla, una familia donde todos se amaban, respetaban y se admiraban mutuamente. Con ese mismo pensamiento, todos fueron desalojando el local poco a poco, no si antes prometer otra reunión como esa para la próxima semana lo cual nuevamente todos asintieron.

Meditando lo recientemente ocurrido, Natsiki montaba su moto con una Shizuru muy pegada a su espalda. Estaba muy sonrojada por sentir el bien desarrollado cuerpo de la chica en su parte trasera, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando manejaba en esas condiciones, por eso agradecía mucho al casco que siempre portaba. Antes de dejar a la chica universitaria en su casa, decidió parar en el alcantarillado que ella bien conocía. Ante la mirada curiosa y cuestionante de Shizuru, ella solo se limitó a bajar de su moto y ofrecer su mano para que su compañera bajara.

"Shizuru... Tengo que decirte algo..."

"Dime..." - susurró nerviosa y sonrojada debido a la seriedad con la que Natsuki hablaba.

"Todo esta nevado, ¿no?" - volteó su rostro para su frente.

"Así es... A penas salimos del invierno."

"Y la primavera se acerca, ¿cierto?"

"Si..."

Natsuki suspiro por ultima vez antes de soltar lo que venía pensado. Le gustaba, la quería, le fascinaba, la maravillaba, le encantaba y... La amaba. Amaba a Shizuru Fujino como nunca había amado ni amara a alguien más. Si Nao lo había hacho, ¿por qué ella no? Era Kuga Natsuki, ella no era cobarde y siempre luchaba por lo que quería. Ya era hora de enfrenta sus temores y darse la oportunidad de ser feliz con la dueña de su corazón.

"Y cuando llegá la primavera toda la nieve desaparece."

"Así es, la nieve se derrite con la cálida temperatura que provee la llegada de la primavera en su estación."

"En otras palabras, la nieve se despeja de la tierra gracias a la primavera."

"Se podría decir..." - sonrió cálidamente.- "¿Por qué Natsuki tiene tanta curiosidad por la nieve?"

"Porque creo que ya llegó el momento en el que la primavera llegue a mi vida." - la miró fijamente.- "Quiero que la primavera disuelva la nieve que hay en mi vida, que me abrace con sus cálidos brazos, que me arrulle con su tierno aroma y que me acompañe con la gracia de su presencia..."

"Nat... suki." - susurró sonrojada con lagrimas en sus rubíes ojos.

"Shizuru... Tú eres la primavera en mi vida." -le dijo tomando sus manos.- "Quiero que me des la oportunidad de ser feliz contigo... Shizuru, te amo... Te amo como a nadie y espero que tú me sigas amando de la misma forma en la que siempre lo has hecho. Te amo tanto que ya no puedo seguir viviendo así sin ti. Quiero que sean tus rayos los que derritan el hielo que es, o mejor dicho, era mi corazón. Ya no quiero seguir haciéndote sufrir por mis errores. Ya no quiero lastimarte por mis inseguridades y temores. Sé que no soy lo mejor para ti, que tú mereces a algui..."

Pero antes de continuar, fue interrumpida por un cálido beso que la calló. En esos momentos ya Shizuru lloraba de felicidad, por la emoción y por cuanto nacían nuevos pretextos para impedir que ella fuera al fin feliz con quien amaba, se dispuso a besar a la chica dueña de su alma. Fue un beso que al instante fue correspondido, un beso que se podría denominar mágico, un beso que terminó de derretir a la famosa e inalcanzable, Princesa de Hielo.

"Natsuki... Te amo tanto que no me hubiera importado haberte esperado toda la vida." - le susurró en su oído aun con lagrimas en los ojos.- "Ookini, Natsuki... Ookini..."

"No me tienes que agradecer nada... Yo te doy las gracias, yo te agradezco todo eso que has hecho por mi..." -le plantó un ligero beso en los labios.- "Te amo, te amo, te amo... Gracias por todo, gracias por amarme."

"Te amo... Mi Natsuki."

"Así es, yo soy tu Natsuki, como tú eres mi Shizuru."

"Te amo..." - y así sellaron sus palabras con una profundo beso lleno de amor y felicidad.

La nieve que cae en invierno, es familiar de hielo en el que se convierten los cuerpos de agua. Ese hielo suele ser muy peligroso, porque a pesar de su apariencia, siempre serán cuerpos de aguas propensos a causar pulmonía. La nieve es muy hermosa, pero hiere si estas mucho tiempo en ella, es fría pero internamente emana calor. La nieve es igualmente un peligro en algunas áreas de la vida y nada le puede vencer. Solo el rayo de la primavera, solo el patrimonio de la llegada cálida de las temperaturas de esa estación le puede ganar. Solo Shizuru Fujino es capaz de derretir, despejar y llenar el nevado y frio corazón de Natsuki Kuga. Con amor, dedicación y confianza, es como el invierno y la primavera vivirán juntos y felices para siempre... ¿Pero qué tan efímero es el "felices para siempre"? Eso es lo que ambas descubrirán en su próxima aventura, mientras tanto, seguirán celebrando la nieve recién despejada del corazón perteneciente a la novia de Kuga... ¡Oh! ¡Por cierto! Mai le deberá un enorme favor a Natsuki. O por lo menos, una buena suma de dinero.

**FIN**


End file.
